


A Night Too Warm

by Kalloway



Series: The Heine That Lived [3]
Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Too hot to sleep...





	A Night Too Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 9/too hot to sleep

Somehow, Heine was managing to sleep - and with a thin blanket over him, no less. Athrun was fairly sure he'd drifted for about half a second before the hot, stagnant air crushed down on him. Flopping around on the bed wouldn't help, Athrun knew, and he didn't want to wake Heine if he could help it.

Usually, this time of year, there was enough of a breeze off the ocean, or a storm, or... Or they both couldn't sleep and it didn't matter as much.

Athrun did his best to eel out of bed after another fifteen minutes had passed. He was tired, but there wasn't really anything he could do.

The kitchen was lit by a bright-enough nightlight that he didn't need anything else. After getting himself a glass of water and downing half of it, Athrun looked over at the screened-door that led out to a deck and the beach beyond. There was Lucky, asleep on her side with her belly bared against any incoming breeze. She seemed angled to get a bit of cool from the kitchen's ceiling fan, too. Smart cat, Athrun thought. He'd considered going for a walk along the water, feet in the water, but he didn't want to wake her, either.

That left the cottage's tiny main room, and laying on the sofa and sending short messages to everyone from his laptop, between catching up on news and everything else.

Athrun felt his eyes finally grow heavy enough that he could close the laptop, tuck it under the sofa and...

There was a sharp, cool breeze that blew in so quickly that the main room's gauzy white window curtains nearly billowed to the ceiling. Athrun smiled and waited just a minute until he finally heard the rain.

He didn't rush to close up - the place wasn't that big and it wasn't coming down that hard yet. By the time he'd finished, Lucky was at his heels and Heine was staring at him blearily as he put the vent in the bedroom window.

"You should just let it rain in," Heine mumbled before patting Athrun's spot on the bed. Without hesitation, Lucky jumped up and decided yes, that was a good spot for her.

Athrun couldn't help it. He laughed. Half the time, it did just rain in. But he could still feel a bit of a cool breeze and he was exhausted and...

There was room enough for him, and for Lucky, and after a few kisses and murmurs about getting some rest, Athrun closed his eyes.

He was pretty sure he'd sleep.


End file.
